Malusxc3x97domestica. 
xe2x80x98Co-op 29xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree narned xe2x80x98Co-op 29xe2x80x99. Our new tree resulted from a planned hybridization program and is a selection from crossing xe2x80x98Golden Deliciousxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as the seed parent with xe2x80x981050 NJIxe2x80x99, an unpatented apple tree, as the pollen parent. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area in West Lafayette, Ind.
The xe2x80x98Co-op 29xe2x80x99 variety is distinguished from other apple varieties due to the following unique combination of characteristics: resistance to apple scab; resistance to cedar rust and fireblight; moderately resistant to powdery mildew; good storage ability (can be stored up to seven months at 34xc2x0 F.); and good to excellent dessert quality.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by grafting and budding onto rootstock [xe2x80x98Malling 7xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Malling Merton 111xe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstocks] shows that the foregoing characteristics come true to form, are firmly fixed, and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The following detailed description concerns the original tree, discovered in 1972, and progeny first asexually propagated in 1979. The original tree and progeny have been observed growing in a cultivated area in West Lafayette, Ind. Certain characteristics of this variety, such as growth and color, may change with changing environmental conditions (e.g., light, temperature, moisture, nutrient availability, or other factors). Color descriptions and other terminology are used in accordance with their ordinary dictionary descriptions, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. Color designations are made with reference to The Royal Horticultural Society (R.H.S.) Colour Chart.